Our Story
by Aliza Shiroyuki
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang Aomine Daiki dan seorang Momoi Satsuki yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Maaf bad summary. Semoga Anda berkenan membaca *bows


**Our Story**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC yang terpampang nyata, beserta AU, AR, AT, dan yang lainnya**

**Pertemuan Pertama**

Seperti biasa, di sore hari yang cerah seperti ini Aomine hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku yang ada dengan tenang di kamarnya. Sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam dinding, ia menyesap coklat hangat yang disediakan pelayannya. Sengaja ia duduk di samping jendelanya yang terbuka agar angin sore yang berhembus pelan menerpa dirinya agar tidak merasa kepanasan. Ia berharap hari ini akan berakhir dengan tenang. Tapi sayangnnya harapannya tak terkabulkan.

"Daiki, cepatlah kemari. Ibu ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Tidak memperdulikan panggilan ibunya, Aomine tetap melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya. Sampai akhirnya salah seorang pembantunya memanggilnya dari balik pintu.

"Tuan Muda. Nyonya Besar meminta Anda untuk segera menemuinya di ruang tamu. Katanya, jika Anda tidak menemuinya sekarang juga semua game Tuan Muda akan disita."

"Bilang aku sedang tidur." sahut Aomine.

"Maaf, saya tidak berani berbohong kepada Nyonya Besar." sahut sang pembantu.

Belum sempat ia membalas sahutan pembantunya, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan paksa. Sambil berkacak pinggang, orang itu berjalan menuju ke arah Aomine. Raut wajahnya terlihat geram.

"Daiki, kenapa kau selalu menolak jika ingin Ibu perkenalkan dengan seseorang? Kau tahu, itu sangat tidak sopan. Menolak ajakan orang lain untuk berkenalan."

"Iya, iya. Sudah sering sekali Ibu mengatakan hal itu, aku bosan mendengarnya. Lagipula Ibu tahu kalau aku tidak suka dijadikan bahan pajangan. Apalagi menjadi bahan pembicaraan antara Ibu dengan teman-teman ibu. Lebih baik aku diam di sini dan membaca buku dengan tenang tanpa harus sok baik dan sok kalem di depan teman-teman ibu." sahutnya tak acuh dengan tatapan kesal ibunya.

Tak kalah tak acuhnya, dengan paksa ibunya menarik lengannya. Dengan langkah sedikit terseok Aomine mengikuti ibunya berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Keadaan begitu hening ketika ia bersama ibunya memasuki ruang tamu. Tatapan orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya serasa menghujam tubuhnya. Aomine sangat membeci hal itu, maka dari itu ia selalu menolak jika diajak ibunya untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Aomine melihat sekelilingnya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Biasanya akan ada banyak orang berada di ruang tamunya ketika ibunya mengajaknya untuk pergi menemui temannya. Tetapi, saat ini hanya ada sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Tunggu... Ayahnya? Tak biasanya ayahnya mau bertemu dengan orang lain jika tidak untuk keperluan penting. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kelihatannya serius sekali? Dan kenapa juga ia harus diajak dalam pembicaraan yang kelihatannya penting seperti ini? Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, ibunya berkata, "Hari ini Ibu akan memperkenalkanmu dengan keluarga Momoi."

Aomine memperhatikan satu persatu anggota keluarga Momoi yang terdiri dari dua orang itu. Itulah yang ia pikirkan, sampai akhirnya ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya duduk di samping pasangan suami istri itu. Rambut dan mata anak itu memiliki warna yang senada, sama dengan nama marga keluarganya. Momo, atau lebih tepatnya merah muda. Kulitnya putih dan bersih. Parasnya manis. Air mukanya terlihat tenang, dan juga menenangkan. Sudah pasti dia adalah anak pasangan suami istri itu. Tak sengaja mata Aomine beradu tatap dengan mata anak perempuan itu selama beberapa saat, sampai dehaman ibunya membuat Aomine tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Daiki anak kami satu-satunya. Maaf karena dia agak sedikit nakal." kata ibunya, memperkenalkan dirinya kepada keluarga Momoi yang hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan memperkenalkan anak satu-satunya itu, ibunya berjalan menuju ke arah anak perempuan yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk di samping kedua orang tuanya itu. Dengan lembut ibunya menarik lengan anak perempuan itu dan menuntun anak itu berjalan ke depannya. Aomine merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Daiki, perkenalkan. Ini Momoi Satsuki. Cantik bukan?" tanya ibunya.

Perasaan Aomine semakin memburuk. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia juga tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya yang sepertinya memang tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Sambil terus terdiam, Aomine menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan ibunya.

"Kau tahu Daiki. Ayah dan ibu beserta orang tua Satsuki telah melakukan suatu pembicaraan yang cukup dalam dan panjang. Dan dari pembincaraan itu, telah diputuskan jika Satsuki akan menjadi tunanganmu." kata ibunya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang cukup lebar.

Aomine melirik ke arah ayahnya yang hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu melihat kedua orang tua dari anak perempuan bernama Satsuki yang berada di depannya. Kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tapi Ibu, kami masih kecil. Ibu tahu sendiri kan kalau kami hanyalah anak kelas 5 SD yang seharusnya belum mengerti masalah rumit seperti ini." rengek Aomine.

"Ibu tahu, Daiki. Tapi kamu sendiri juga pasti tahu alasan kami memilihkanmu seorang tunangan. Kamu, anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Aomine. Tidak sembarang perempuan bisa menjadi tunanganmu, yang sudah pasti akan menjadi istrimu nanti. Ayah dan ibu tidak ingin kamu salah memilih. Jadi, kami memilihkan untukmu seorang perempuan yang kami anggap benar-benar pantas untuk menjadi tunanganmu."

"Tapi Ibu..."

"Tidak ada kata tapi." potong ibunya.

Tidak ingin membantah perkataan ibunya lebih jauh lagi dan menjadi salah satu anak durhaka, Aomine hanya diam. Ibunya tampak senang melihat Aomine hanya terdiam, tanda menerima. Atau lebih tepatnya, pasrah. Diamnya Aomine membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Selama beberapa saat keadaan tetap hening, sampai akhirnya ibunya mengarahkan tangan anak bernama Satsuki itu menjulur ke arahnya.

Mengerti dengan apa maksud dari ibu Aomine, Satsuki berkata sambil terneyum lembut, " Mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya, Daiki-kun."

**| TBC |**

Saya mohon maaf jika fanfic yang saya buat tidak sesuai dengan harapan Anda.

Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic buatan saya. Atau malah seluruh fanfic saya adalah _kurang_.

Maka dari itu, saya berharap Anda dengan senang hati memberikan tanggapan, masukan, atau apapun terhadap saya. Saya akan sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu.

Dan saya juga berharap Anda menginginkan saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas kekurangannya.

Salam hangat dari saya *bows


End file.
